


A Helping Hand ( for half a second )

by melanoradrood



Series: In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post Season 1, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Never has he heard words so sweet as his darling wife offering to help...
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096670
Comments: 19
Kudos: 323





	A Helping Hand ( for half a second )

**Author's Note:**

> Two Part Prompt:  
> Situation : One of them walks in on the other touching themselves  
> Sentence : "Need some help?"

Simon groaned, his hand sliding over his cock, feeling it harden within his grasp. It had been some months since he had last done such a thing, given the pretty little wife he had, and how desperate they always felt for one another, but his blood was pumping after the hunt, and his wife had not yet returned from the village. He could wait for her, of course, and had bathed in the meantime, but now he was naked, fresh from the water, and his heart was still racing.

For a moment, he paused, imagining what his wife would say, to find him touching himself. They had never discussed such things, nor had it ever come up in conversation even after he had encouraged her to touch herself. He was always with her when she did such, and he doubted she would do it without him. Besides, they shared a bed, shared all their time together. He had never denied her, would never deny her.

He ached for her, even now as his thumb rolled over the head of his prick. Her hands, her tiny little hands sliding down his chest, over his stomach, lower… she had never touched him here, had never touched his cock, had never let it harden in her hand, had never explored him like that. He had never asked, and could not imagine having her take him in her mouth, that beautiful little mouth that he devoured every chance he could, but now that the thought was in his head, he could not get past it.

Gods above, he wanted her even when he was not with her, could see her face looking up at him, big eyes wide as her lips pouted…

No. He would never ask his wife such a thing, and she would never offer. It felt nearly dishonorable, to have his wife do something for him that only whores had ever performed before. He groaned, still, at the thought of her breasts spilling from the top of her dress as he tugged it down, wanting to see them while she sucked on his prick. He even imagined her touching herself as she did so, imagined the pair of them getting off together-

“Daphne,” he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he tugged himself in another long stroke.

“Need some help?”

Her voice came from nowhere, and he nearly fell over, the bath sheet that had fallen to the floor around him tangling up his feet as he whirled around, seeing his wife standing there with her shawl in one hand, a smirk on her lips.

He had taught her that pleased little smirk, had flashed it at her every time he had her screaming while they were both still fully dressed, and to see it now, when he was naked before her, touching himself-

“Wh-What?” he asked, not even certain this was real. Certainly, his wife was not truly here, looking like a vision.

“I offered to help you with that,” she said primly, entering the room. The door fell shut behind her, and she dropped her shawl to the ground, kicked off her slippers as she approached him. “You are always so willing to please me… I should like to do the same.”

This was not real, of that, Simon could be certain. There was no way his wife was standing before him, her lips parted and her eyes on his cock, still hard in his hand. She reached out a hand towards it, and he sucked in a breath, his stomach tensing as she nearly brushed her fingers over it.

“I know that we have been… we have been trying,” she finally said, her lips pressing together. They were still not with child, and he knew that that worried her, but he had no fears. A child would come in time. Or it would not. He would worship her either way. “But… I enjoy pleasing you. Hearing that groan when you… release yourself into me.”

Her cheeks had turned red at her words, still feeling embarrassed when she discussed their coupling, but he adored it, how sweet she was when she spoke of their time together. At some moments, it was filth, the way they clung to one another and fucked one another, but without fail, she always made it sound like poetry when they became one.

She was perfect, his darling Duchess.

“I would never dare to ask-”

“You are not asking,” she says, interrupting as she looks up at him. “I’m offering. Or, well, asking if I might… if I might touch you.”

Her lips pouted at him slightly, a perfect little picture, with her eyes staring into his soul. He was unable to deny her when she looked at him like this, and the idea it was because she wanted to please him…

“Will you allow me to touch you, Simon? Will you show me how to please you?”

He nearly groaned at hearing her ask those words, so explicit, asking permission for her to explore him with her hands, at the very least… no, he would not even consider the idea of her mouth. But, to have her touch him? He was a fortunate man indeed.

“I am yours, your Grace,” he said with a groan, releasing himself so that he might reach out towards her. His hand caught her chin, forcing her attention up to him, wanting her to see the truth as he spoke. “But you need not do this, Daphne. I crave being between your thighs above all things.”

She smiled at him prettily, and took his hand, leading him towards the chaise. He fell onto it, his legs sprawled, and he watched as his wife delicately sat between his legs, her gaze entirely on his cock.

“Perhaps I simply want to know what it is like,” she said, her voice sounding near enough to cracking. It meant she was nervous, but he knew, then, not to push it again. If his wife wanted something, he would give it to her, every time.

“Then I shall show you,” he says, and he watches her face as he reaches down, grabbing himself. His grip is firm as he strokes himself, once, twice, and then lets it fall again, the heavy weight of it making a noise as it struck his stomach. “Just like that… only without stopping.”

She nodded up at him, then reached out towards him, touching it gently, fingers trailing upwards. He tried to remain still, but a groan escaped him, his head falling back. Gods, her touch was so dainty, it felt like a tease, and he had already been close. It might not take much to push him over, but he wanted to know what it felt like to have her hand wrapped around it, as best she could.

“It is so soft,” she said, her voice sounding as though it was in wonder, and he forced his head up to look at her, watching as she tried to wrap her fingers around it. “And it pulses. How strange.”

His cock twitched in her hand as she pumped it, and he tried to not cry out, but already, he thought he might lose it.

“Daph-” he begged, his hand reaching down to cover hers. “Another time, my darling, but I am already so close, let me have you, let me-”

“I could use my mouth?” she offered, their hands still pumping together.

And then he was coming, coming at the very thought of her mouth around him. His body bowed up, rising off the chaise as he breathed hard, feeling his body lose all control. He could feel his cum spraying onto his stomach, her hand, his hand, even the fabric he lay upon, and his head fell back as he tried to catch his breath, not believing he had just cum like a school boy at his first whore house.

Their hands released, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Daphne lifting her hand to her lips, tasting some of the liquid on her fingers. He groaned again, choking out a laugh as she hummed around her finger, and he felt his eyes close again, unable to believe what had just occurred.

“Have mercy on me, Daphne. A man can only handle so many surprises at once.”

He could hear and feel her shifting where she sat, removing herself from the sofa. He turned his head to see her sinking to her knees beside him, her face coming into his face. Her cheeks were flush, her eyes bright, and there was a smile on her face. She looked radiant, as though she were the one to have received unbelievable pleasure.

“When can we do that again?” she asked, giggling as she spoke.

His head fell back onto the chaise, eyes closing. God help him, nothing could have ever prepared him for a wife like Daphne Bridgerton.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other prompts completed on tumblr, but I'll post them tomorrow. I also have a few other things in the works. If you follow me on tumblr, then you know that my darling beta finally got to watch the show, so I was finally able to bounce ideas with her on a few longer things. My life, however, has become chaos, as we are in a temporary home since ours was flooded on Sunday. Therefore, things have been a bit slower than normal!
> 
> Send prompts, questions, compliments, and complaints to my[ Tumblr ](https://melanoradrood.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
